plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Conehead Zombie
|PvZ2= }} :By zobaczyć wersję z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, zobacz Conehead Zombie (PvZ:GW). :By zobaczyć wersję z gry Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, zobacz Conehead Zombie (PvZA). Conehead Zombie i jego wszystkie warianty to zombie występujące w grach Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Jego nakrycie głowy - pachołek - daje mu zwiększoną wytrzymałość (27.75). Po pewnym czasie ranienia go, jego 'czapka' zacznie się psuć, aż w końcu spadnie mu z głowy. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies CONEHEAD ZOMBIE His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Toughness: medium Conehead Zombie shuffled mindlessly forward like every other zombie. But something made him stop, made him pick up a traffic cone and stick it on his head. Oh yeah. He likes to party. TŁUMACZENIE Conehead Zombie Jego pachołek daje mu podwójnie większą wytrzymałość niż u normalnego zombie. Wytrzymałość: średnia Conehead Zombie bezmyślnie posuwał się naprzód jak każdy inny zombie. Ale coś sprawiło, że się zatrzymał, podniósł pachołek drogowy i położył go na swojej głowie. O tak. Uwielbia imprezy. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Basic = 'Conehead Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. After a wild night, Conehead Zombie woke up holding a mysterious receipt for a cone and industrial strength adhesive. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego pachołek daje mu podwójną wytrzymałość niż u normalnego zombie. Po niesamowicie nieziemskiej nocy, Conehead Zombie obudził się trzymając tajemniczy paragon za pachołek i tubkę kleju przemysłowego. |-| Mummy = 'Conehead Mummy' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His cobra cone headdress makes him twice as tough as normal mummies. Conehead Mummy Zombie prefers the circular cone shape over the typical pyramid shape. It's a fashion thing, and Conehead Mummy Zombie always stays ahead of fashion. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego pachołek w stylu kobry daje mu podwójną wytrzymałość w porównaniu do regularnej mumii. Conehead Mummy Zombie preferuje stożkowy pachołek od typowego pachołka w kształcie piramidy. Jest to modna rzecz, a Conehead Mummy Zombie zawsze chce być najmodniejszy. |-| Pirate = 'Conehead Pirate' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His Jolly Roger cone makes him twice as tough as normal pirates. Conehead Pirate is a simple zombie. When asked what his favorite dish is, he'd think for a moment, straighten his ascot, and say, "Rrurrarrbrains." Perhaps he could borrow a cup, neighbor? TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego pachołek z Wesołym Rogerem daje mu podwójną wytrzymałość niż u normalnych piratów. Conehead Pirate jest prostym zombie. Gdyby zapytać go, co jest jego ulubionym daniem, zastanowiłby się chwilkę, wyprostowałby swój krawat, i powiedziałby "Rrurrarrmózgi". Może pożyczysz mu trochę, sąsiedzie? |-| Cowboy = 'Conehead Cowboy' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His cowhide cone gives him twice the toughness of a regular cowboy. The sheriff of these here parts. Please pull over the horse and pull out your driver's license, registration, and proof of brains. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego kowbojowy pachołek daje mu podwójną wytrzymałość względem normalnych kowbojów. Tu szeryf tych tutaj stron. Proszę zejść z konia i pokazać swoje prawo jazdy, legitymację, oraz dowód na mózgi. |-| Future = 'Future Conehead Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His poly-polymer cone gives him twice the toughness of a regular future zombie. He tried to calculate the volume of his mathematically perfect cone, but he always ends up dreaming about brain π. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego poli-polimerowy pachołek daje mu podwojoną wytrzymałość od innych zombie z przyszłości. Próbował obliczyć wymiary matematycznie idealnego pachołka, ale zawsze kończyło się to jego snem o mózgowym π. |-| Peasant = 'Conehead Peasant' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His stony turret makes him twice as tough as normal peasants. Conehead Peasant is just happy to have a cone over his head. Times are tough, man. He knows a lot of zombies don't even have that. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego kamienne coś w stylu pachołka daje mu podwójną wytrzymałość względem normalnych wieśniaków. Conehead Peasant jest po prostu szczęśliwy że ma pachołek na głowie. Czasy są ciężkie, chłopie. On wie że wiele zombie nie posiada nawet tego. |-| Pompadour = 'Pompadour Conehead' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His starfish cone gives him twice the toughness of a normal pompadour zombie. Go to the beach, they said. Put a cone on your head, they said. So, yeah, that's what Pompadour Conehead did. He's at his best when following simple instructions. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego pachołek z rozgwiazdą chroni go podwójnie w porównaniu z normalnymi plażowiczami. Idź na plażę, mówili. Załóż pachołek, mówili. Więc, tak, to właśnie zrobił Pompadour Conehead. Jest najlepszy w podążaniu za prostymi instrukcjami. |-| Bikini = 'Bikini Conehead' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Her starfish cone gives her twice as tough as a basic bikini zombie. See that starfish on Bikini Conehead's cone? She put it there herself. She gets a lot of compliments on it too. And sure enough, now it seems like everyone is accessorizing with starfish. She's a trendsetter, that one. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jej pachołek z rozgwiazdą chroni ją podwójnie względem normalnych pań zombie w bikini. Widzisz tą rozgwiazdę na pachołku Bikini Conehead? Sama sobie ją tam założyła. Dzięki temu otrzymuje wiele komplementów. I oczywiście, wszyscy zdają się teraz wykorzystywać rozgwiazdy w swoim ubiorze. Ta tutaj jest trendsetterką. |-| Cave = 'Cave Conehead Zombie' TOUGHNESS: '''Protected '''SPEED: Basic His mammoth horn cone makes him twice as tough as normal cave-dwellers. Cave Conehead Zombie was the first zombie to invent the cone. He lashed the horn of a mammoth to a slab of petrified wood ... and boom! A cone! The invention of the cone changed everything for the zombies. EVERYTHING. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego pachołek z rogu mamuta daje mu zwiększoną wytrzymałość. Cave Conehead Zombie był pierwszym zombie który wymyślił pachołek. Połączył róg mamuta z płytą ze skamieniałego drewna ...i bum! Pachołek. Wynalezienie pachołka zmieniło wszystko dla zombie. WSZYSTKO. |-| Adventurer = 'Conehead Adventurer Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His expedition cone makes him twice as tough as normal adventurers. No one ever presumes that he's Dr. Unlivingstone. Just once, though he wish that someone would. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego ekspedycyjny pachołek daje mu podwójną wytrzymałość w porównaniu do normalnych poszukiwaczy przygód. Nikt nawet nie przypuszcza że to on jest Dr. Nieżyjącystone. Ani razu, chociaż on chciałby żeby ktoś zdał sobie sprawę. |-| Neon = 'Neon Conehead' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Cones provide protection and focus the sound of righteous tunes. Neon Conehead Zombie used to be a big believer in de-evolution, but then he forgot what it meant. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Pachołek zwiększa jego wytrzymałość i przy okazji skupia muzykę wokół niego. Neon Conehead Zombie kiedyś mocno wierzył w de-ewolucję, ale zapomniał co to znaczy. |-| Jurassic = 'Jurassic Conehead' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Cones, or old leftover horns bundled together with string so that they look sort of like a cone, provide some middling protection. Jurassic Conehead Zombie is trying to get the jump on the whole "traffic cone" idea. He figures it'll be a HUGE market in about 150 million years. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Głodna Pachołki, a raczej stare rogi połączone liną tak, żeby wyglądały w pewien sposób jak pachołek, dają zwiększoną wytrzymałość. Jurassic Conehead Zombie próbuje wstrzelić się w ten cały pomysł z "pachołkiem drogowym". Ustalił że będzie na nie OGROMNY rynek za jakieś 150 milionów lat. Występowanie Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: Każdy poziom poza 1-1, 1-2, 2-1 i 4-5. *Mini-gry: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Column Like You See 'Em, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heat Wave, Zombie Trap, Buttered Popcorn *Usunięte mini-gry: Wszystkie poza Air Raid, Ice Level i Squirrel *Puzzle Mode: Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, wszystkie poziomy Last Stand *Survival Mode: Wszystkie poziomy *Co-op Mode: Wszystkie poziomy *Inne: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: Day 3 i 4, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy Vasebreaker Intro i Vasebreaker Endless. *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom, Piñata Party i wszystkie poziomy Egyptian Challenge poza Day 7 i poziomami Mummy Memory *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, Piñta Party i wszystkie poziomy poza Cannons Away i Last Stand III (Day 22). *Wild West: Big Bad Butte, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Conehead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy poza Day 21 **Bikini Conehead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy poza Day 1 i Day 21. *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy poza Day 30 *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Modern Day: Days 1-16 Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Przeciwko Conehead'owi skuteczna jest Snow Pea w duecie z Repeaterem. Zombie nie powinien wtedy zajść dalej niż na 2-3 linię. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Taktyka tutaj się nie zmienia, zamiast Snow Pea można jednak użyć na przykład drugiego Repeatera. Nie jest on tutaj zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, no chyba że jest w grupie. W takim przypadku warto użyć Cherry Bomba lub Grapeshota. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Jest jednym z 5 zombie występujących w każdej grze z serii. Inne to Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Imp, Gargantuar. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Według Almanaca, Conehead jest 2x twardszy niż zwykły zombie. Jest to nieprawda, ponieważ jest wytrzymalszy 2,8x. *Jest trzecim zombie jakiego spotykamy. *Jest trzecim najczęściej występującym nieumarłym. *Jest widziany na ekranie ładowania. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Większość jego wariantów ma plastikowe pachołki. *Jurassic Conehead jest szybszy niż inne Pachołkogłowe Zombie. *Cave Conehead Zombie i Jurassic Conehead Zombie jako jedyne w opisie posiadają wzmiankę o wymyślaniu nowych pachołków. Zobacz też *Zombie en:Conehead Zombie ru:Зомби с конусом Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Zombie z Player's House Kategoria:Zombie z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Zombie z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Zombie z Wild West Kategoria:Zombie z Far Future Kategoria:Zombie z Dark Ages Kategoria:Zombie z Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Zombie z Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Zombie z Lost City Kategoria:Zombie z Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Zombie z Jurassic Marsh Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Far Future Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Lost City Kategoria:Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Jurassic Marsh Kategoria:Modern Day Kategoria:Zombie z Modern Day Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies